A Playboy's Mind
by Honey Sugar Love
Summary: Ryou is a playboy. In each chapter he is with a different Mew. How will they react when they find out he's using them... Rated M for Lemons.


**Lemon Oneshots : Number one.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Ryou X Ichigo**

_____

It was a cold night as I stood on my balcony, looking at the snowflakes falling around me. Slowly, I became aware of someone calling my name. Confused, I stared at the ground. What was Ryou doing outside my house?

"Come over to the cafe!" He directed. "I have a surprise!"

"What?" I called. He was looking a little shifty now.

"Akasaka-san is out of town this weekend," He told me, cheeks flaming. "So maybe we could order

a pizza and watch a movie?"

"Oh mother of pearl!" I yelled. "Did you just ask me out??"

"Well, just...Come over and we'll discuss it, Ok?" He said, smiling.

I flew through my balcony door and locked it behind me. I decided to change out of my Pj's into something more 'presentable'. I opened my closet. I pulled out a blue day-dress. It hugged my figure in a flattering way and went down to my mid-thigh. On top of the dress I wore a loose grey cardigan that hung down my back. I slipped on some grey dolly-shoes and skipped out of the front door. I called goodbye to my parents and ran down the road.

_What could he want?_

"Hello?" My voice echoed round the empty cafe. In a flash, Ryou was by my side, arm dangerously close to resting on my shoulder.

"Hey Ichigo, I've sorted out the movie. What do you like on pizza?"

In his bedroom.

I blushed as he slotted the video into it's player. A pink tinge skittered across his face as the lights grew dim. A comedy. A perverted comedy. I guess my suspicions were true. He was a pervert.

"So," he said, draping his arm across my shoulder. I tensed.

"Umm, What are you doing?" I asked, blushing furiously. He slowly moved his face closer to mine.

"This..." He breathed against my lips. He planted his red lips on mine. I moaned, then closed my eyes. It was so amazing, his lips biting onto mine, that I cherished it and good grief, it was _so_ worth coming over. Finally we pulled away, me feeling 99% drained.

"Ryou!" I gasped. "What the heck was that?" He drew a finger to my completly refreshed lips, and, to my horror, switched the movie off. I stood there, shivering.

"Hey, you're cold..." To my embarrassment, he tugged at my wrist and I was pulled into a warm embrace. My face flushed red. "I better warm you up..."

"Ryou, what are you saying?" My voice wavered. It was then I noticed why I felt cold as ice. My grey cardigan had fallen onto the floor somewhere in between the last few events.

"C'mon." In the moonlight, I noted his face twisted into a crooked grin as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Don't tell me that you didn't expect this!" I shook my head, feeling sick.

_Seriously, I didn't..._

His strong, soft hands cupped my chin and whispered, "Don't worry. It won't be painful."

As I began to squirm, he twanged my bra strap whilst yanking my dress off.

"Oh nooo..." I groaned, "Don't do this to me!" He admired my pretty polkadotted bra with extra paddng and lacey frills.

"Don't worry Ichigo, You're perfect just the way you are..." He whispered gently.

"Please don't do this, Ryou!" I whined as he undid the clasp. Despite my discomfort, I couldn't help staring at his delishiously wonderful white boxers (he'd already ripped off his jeans) and wondering what would be underneath, and how it would feel pressed up against my womanhood...

"Oh, but I have to." Now all that was left were my cutie-pie panties and his boxers, and that was as far as I was willing to go. However, Ryou seemed to have other ideas.

"Not me too!" I groaned as his rear was beautifully exposed to my hungry eyes. His mind was suddenly overtaken by a ranevous desire, and he whipped off my lacey, sugar-pink underwear and pushed me back onto the bed. I was hungry for it. No. I was hungry for _him._

He pinned my hands back onto the bed and looked me dead in the eyes. They were filled with passion and lust. He nuzzled my neck, sending electric jolts down my spine. I felt something hard pressed against my inner thigh. My eyes widened.

"R-Ryou..."I said, moaning in delight. Then, something exploded inside of me like those really, _really_ expensive fireworks with cascading glitter and fire showers in pretty shades of every single colour imaginable. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and drank in his scent.

"Yes, Ichigo?" He said smirking.

"I'm...ready." I whispered, blushing. He moved his lips from my neck and planted tiny kisses down my bare chest. I held back the urge to moan. I felt him pull himself closer to me. I yelled out in suprise as his package entered my dark cave of love...

"How does that feel?" He murmered in my ear as the duvet began to slip off the bed. Slowly we sank to the ground. We began to wrestle and laugh the way only the lovers in movies do. All the magical love locked away inside of me melted away as we began to make out violently. A game of tonsil tennis was played inside our mouths, and I definately won. I'm sure of it.

Later

"So, was that nice?" Ryou breathed, as we sprawled out on the bed, exhausted. I could only nod, dreamily gazing into his eyes. They were as vibrant as a summer sky or a splashing tropical waterfall. Simply gorgeous. And that hair! Normally I'm a sucker for raven hair, but Ryou's...

_It was like the shining sun, lighting up my heart..._

I flung an arm around him and we fell asleep together, forgetting about the fact that we were completely naked. This was my first time. I had actually lost my virginity, and I was content. Only now I don't know how I'll explain this to Akasaka-san in the morning...

_______

**Tut Tut; Naughty Ichigo...And Ryou! I'm pretty sure she's underage :P**

**Oh well.**

**All flames will be deleted. Constructive critism is helpful ;]**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love- **

**H o n e y **_S u g a r __**L o v e**_

**x**


End file.
